


Don't let it go

by ughhazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhazza/pseuds/ughhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com frequência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar.<br/>William Shakespeare"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. É isso, então?

**Author's Note:**

> Uma história onde ninguém é quem você realmente imagina. Um mundo onde você não encontrará One Direction, e onde nem sempre Niall Horan esta morrendo de fome.

\- Você não pode simplesmente ir embora! - ela manteve as forças para não gritar, para não fazer um escândalo e acordar Julieta, quem dormia tranquilamente no quarto ao lado. Ela respirou fundo para não perder a paciência, para continuar sendo a menina angelical e serena que todos conheciam. Ela fechou os olhos e abriu-os lentamente, encarando o garoto de cabelos curtos e pele branca, quem parecia indiferente com toda a situação.

\- Não tem mais o que falar, - ele deu de ombros, usando uma das mãos para esfregar os olhos enquanto a outra descansava no bolso de sua calça jeans - eu acho que já foi dito tudo. 

\- Não... - ela balançou a cabeça e deu dois passos em sua direção, mas o garotou nem ao menos se impressionou com o movimento - Você ainda não me explicou o  _porquê_! Ou durante quanto tempo, por que logo com  _ela_...

\- Libbie, não faz isso - ele interrompeu - É melhor se deixarmos tudo assim como esta.

\- Você é um idiota... - ela riu sem humor nenhum e se afastou, sentando na cama enquanto lutava mentalmente contra as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

\- Tudo bem, eu provavelmente mereça isso.

\- Você não merece nada, na verdade. Você ao menos ia me contar? - o silêncio foi suficiente para fazê-la morrer por dentro, para sentir-se traída e humilhada, para imaginar que todos ao redor sabiam o quê estava acontecendo e que ela era a única que não via a verdade - O pior de tudo é que você sempre, dia e noite, reclamou da minha relação com o Harry. Eu tive que praticamente me afastar dele e ignorá-lo, quando foi justo ele quem teve a decência de me contar que  _você_ estava me traindo. Você percebe o quão injusto tudo isso é, Brian? O quão pouco você cuidou de mim? - ela não queria chorar, não na frente dele. Ela não queria gastar o que lhe restava de emoções lhe mostrando o quão vulnerável ele a deixava. Mas era injusto, não era? Era errado o que estava acontecendo.

Liberty não era o tipo de garota que merecia uma coisa dessas. Ela sempre havia sido a garota correta, que era o ombro amigo de todos e que adorava sentar para aconselhar aos outros. Liberty era quem iria colocar a mão no fogo por alguém, quem se encarregava da felicidade e o bem estar de todos ao redor. 

Era ela que mantinha a família unida, enquanto seu irmão mais velho estava ocupado demais fumando e andando de skate ao redor da cidade como para estudar, enquanto suas irmãs mais novas discutiam demais porque eram parecidas demais e pouco compreendidas em casa - o que era mentira, elas eram as gêmeas mais mimadas da cidade, e talvez aquele fosse o erro - e enquanto seus pais discutiam constantemente porque não tinham dinheiro suficiente para sustentar três princesas e um rebelde. 

Também era ela quem unia o grupo de amigos, colocando um pouco de juízo quando todos bebiam demais e começavam a jogar erros na cara dos outros, ou quando não conseguiam diferenciar a linha entre amizade e estou-sozinho-e-preciso-de-sexo e queriam invadir os quartos dos outros. Era ela quem trazia um novo integrante e ela quem mais sofria quando alguém ia embora. Era sempre ela, ela, ela e ela.

Talvez fosse por isso que era ela quem mais iria sofrer. 

\- Eu acho melhor ir embora...

\- Que droga, Brian! - ela reclamou entredentes - Por que você não vai falar nada? 

\- Porque eu não tenho o que falar! - ele praticamente murmurou - Eu não planejei isso tudo, beleza? Eu não sai de casa pensando 'hoje vou trair a Libbie'! Que droga! Aconteceu... Não sei! Eu não vou ficar aqui explicando os detalhes, ou é isso que você quer? Quer que eu diga tudo assim você pode se sentir pior ainda? 

Ela não tinha o que dizer, ela não tinha forças para falar. Ele a estava destruindo e não era consciênte disso, ele simplesmente iria deixá-la sem melhores explicações, como se aqueles sete meses não tivessem significado nada. Então ela simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, fingindo que aquilo era suficiente e que ele podia sair por aquela porta e esquecê-la para sempre. 

E ele não discutiu, sem ao menos lutou contra o fim. Nem um 'me desculpe', ou 'sinto muito', ou 'foi um erro'. Nada. 

E aquilo doía, porque ela havia se esforçado diariamente para ser a melhor namorada que poderia existir, por ser tudo o que ele precisava. Ela mudara sua rotina e seus costumes, até suas amizades. 

Ela não ficava mais até tarde no telefone com Harry, ou saía com seu irmão, para ficar fazendo nada pelas ruas frias de Londres. Ela não acompanhava Lola, sua melhor amiga, quando lhe pedia para procurar aquele garoto que 'ela apenas conhecia mas já havia se apaixonado'. Ela nem ao menos ia até a casa de Liam, seu companheiro de estudos, para tirar as dúvidas antes de alguma prova. Ou ela não sentava com Niall nos intervalos da aula para ouvi-lo tagarelar sobre aquele filme tão interessante que ele assistira no Domingo. Ela havia abandonado Louis e sua constante demonstração de carinho, porque ela sabia que transmitiriam sinais errados ao namorado. Sua nova e única companhia era Julieta, uma italiana que fazia intercâmbio em sua Universidade e dividia um pequeno apartamento junto com ela.

Julieta era a única pessoa em quem Brian parecia confiar, simplesmente porque ela era totalmente ao contrário de todos ao seu redor: jamais saía de casa, apenas estudava e vestia roupas apropriadas para morar em um convento. E não era que Liberty fosse descontrolada ou vivesse na rua, ou que ela não tivesse responsabilidades, ela simplesmente não era uma garota que você estava acostumado a encontrar por ali... E aquilo era uma ameaça para qualquer que decidisse se comprometer com ela. 

Mas naquele momento, quando a porta do apartamento bateu e ela viu-se sozinha em seu quarto, Julieta nenhuma iria acabar com seu sofrimento. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima cair antes de pegar o celular em mãos e procurar a única pessoa que ela jamais deveria ter deixado.

_'vc esta acordado?'_

_'me desculpe... eu fui mt idiota'_

_'e obrigada...'_

Mas Harry não respondeu, e ela não se surpreendeu. Afinal, era um Domingo e não passavam das dez. Domingo no qual ela havia planejado passar o dia em casa de Brian, conhecendo seus pais. Ela riu quando pensou naquilo... No quão longe ele deixara tudo chegar, incapaz de lhe contar que estava saindo escondido com uma prima de Niall. Será que ele realmente pensou que ela não ficaria sabendo? Que ninguém lhe contaria?

Liberty teve que esperar até três da tarde para ver seu celular tocar, quando ela estava trancada em seu quarto, fugindo do interrogatório de Julieta e ignorando as mensagens de sua mãe. 

-  _Hey..._ _Só acordei agora, desculpe_ \- ela acreditava nele, reconhecia aquela voz rouca e cansada. Ela até tinha certeza que ele ainda não havia saído de sua cama e que ainda estava com os olhos fechados, planejando dormir mais um pouco.

\- Tudo bem, eu imaginei que você dormiria até tarde - ela sorriu e abraçou as pernas, sentada em sua cama e agradecendo as lágrimas por não caírem mais - Como você esta?

-  _Não estou bêbado, e estou em minha cama_ \- ele constatou, e Liberty sorriu -  _Isso é bom... Você? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

\- Eu... - ela tentou começar a falar, mas falhou com um suspiro triste - Só queria conversar com você.

-  _Ok... Ok..._ \- ele respondeu um pouco aliviado -  _Estou aqui._

 _-_ Eu sei - ela fechou os olhos e sentiu o ardor voltar, as lágrimas presentes mais uma vez - Você sempre esta.

 

 


	2. Velho

Liberty foi inscrita no Saint James Dean's College quando tinha cinco anos, vestindo em seu primeiro dia o uniforme impecável e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Levava uma mochila das princesas Disney e um sanduíche de mortadela e queijo enrolado em guardanapos.

Não era difícil fazer amizades, ela sempre gostava de conversar com as pessoas e arrancar um sorriso de seus colegas. As meninas eram suas melhores amigas, e os meninos levavam flores depois dos intervalos. Ela adorava aquela atenção, aquele carinho. 

Quando Libbie tinha seis anos, Harry entrou na turma. Ele tinha sua mesma idade, transferindo-se de um colégio de Chesire e cativando todas as menininhas, incluindo a pequena e adorável Libbie. Ele, com cabelos cacheados, olhos verdes e bochechas sempre rosadas. Seu sorriso era perfeito, era doce e era contagiante. 

A primeira vez em que se falaram, Liberty voltava indignada do intervalo. Zayn, seu irmão apenas um ano mais velho, conseguia magoá-la com um simples gesto de rejeição - ' _Sai daqui Liberty, eu não vou dividir meu lanche com você_ ' - e ela odiava o quanto queria ser notada e integrada por ele aos seus amigos. Aquela fora a primeira vez na qual alguém a vira chorar. A primeira vez na qual  _Harry_ a vira chorar. E a primeira vez na qual ele sentiu que era seu dever fazê-la sorrir.

Depois, quando Liberty tinha oito anos, Zayn empurrou-a das escadas de casa sem querer. Ela quebrou o braço direito e frequentou o colégio durante um mês com um gesso que cobria da mão até em cima do cotovelo. E Harry adorava ajudá-la a abrir as portas, anotar comentários das professoras, lhe ajudar nas provas e recolher as folhas quando caiam ao chão. Harry fazia questão de escrever seu nome todos os dias, e uma e outra e outra e outra e  _outra_ vez, naquele gesso que não tinha mais sinal de branco. Escrevia até que o nome de ninguém fosse reconhecível, e apenas ele estivesse presente. 

Aos doze, Liberty deu seu primeiro beijo. Harry odiou, era o cúmulo que ela beijasse alguém antes do que ele. Mas não era sua culpa... Kevin, da sétima série, adorava encontrá-la após as aulas nos dias em que Harry tinha treino de futebol e não podia esperar com ela o ônibus. E ele era fofo, e amável, e divertido. E ele era experiente e parecia ser tudo o que todas as meninas queriam ao redor, mas apenas Liberty conseguiria. Então ele a beijou, sem aviso nenhum. Foi desajeitado, os lábios secos demais e as cabeças que não mexiam com sintonia... Mas foi seu primeiro beijo.

Liberty namorou pela primeira vez aos quinze anos, com o capitão do time de futebol e o lider da turma. Seu nome era Patrick, e ele tinha tudo o que Harry odiava em todo mundo. Era egoísta, era convencido e era estúpido. Ele não tratava Liberty como ela merecia, ele apenas gostava de mostrar que namorava a líder de torcida, aquela que todos queriam e todos desejavam. Ele pegava sua mão quando passavam pela entrada das festinhas que organizavam, e a abandonava para poder se misturar com o time e beber cerveja. E Harry formava parte do time, e Harry conhecia Patrick e sabia que ele também mandava mensagens para as garotas da oitava série, ou do terceiro ano. Ele era idiota, e Harry odiava aquele namoro. 

Então ele conheceu Ella. Uma loira, graciosa e linda menina que era apenas um ano mais nova do que eles, quem ainda não havia dado seu primeiro beijo e frequentava a igreja todos os Domingos. Ela vestia saias cor-de-rosa com meias até os joelhos, sapatilhas brancas e camisetas de mangas-três-quartos. E ela era uma garota perfeita. E ela ofereceu seu primeiro beijo à Harry, o primeiro encontro, o primeiro passeio de mãos dadas pelo parque, o primeiro filme escondido dos pais, o primeiro carinho no escuro do cinema. E foi a vez de Liberty se revoltar, porque como alguém poderia conquistar Harry daquela forma? Ela odiava o jeito como Harry saia do colégio todo animado, esperando por encontrar Ella na Biblioteca do bairro e depois levá-la para casa. Ela odiava como ele não ligava para ela às 19:30, como sempre, porque ele estava ocupado demais sentado na frente de casa de Ella. 

E ela principalmente odiava que Patrick não estivesse preocupado em estar com ela também.

Então Liberty terminou o namoro de seis meses com Patrick, e Harry nem ao ficou sabendo... Ele estava ocupado demais levando Ella para jantar.

 

 

 

 

Aos dezessete foi a formatura. E Harry e Liberty se viram sozinhos novamente, naquela velha dupla inseparável que ninguém mais aguentava. Ella viajou para os Estados Unidos com os pais, pronta para finalizar o segundo grau em um colégio americano. E Libbie já não estava mais namorando com Nate, um dos colegas da Universidade de seu irmão. 

Aos dezoito começaram o primeiro Semestre da Universidade. Harry estudava Jornalismo, Liberty estudava Moda. E Zayn estava em seu segundo ano estudando Arte, e tinha um melhor amigo chamado Louis, que jogava futebol e fingia estudar Fisioterapia. Logo Liberty conheceu Liam, que queria ser Diretor de Cinema junto com Niall, e ele adorava visualizar as ideias de Liberty e ajudá-la em seus trabalhos. E ela tinha uma colega, Lola, que era tão rebelde quanto seus cabelos vermelhos e brilhava como seus olhos azuis. E eles eram um grupo divertido e um grupo amigo.

E também estava Eleanor, que estudava Direito e passava horas estudando mas adorava sentar para tomar um café com Liberty. Ou Kaya, quem às vezes surgia, às vezes não. Talvez aparecia nas festas, talvez não. Um dia queria Louis, no outro ia atrás de Zayn. E Liberty nem sempre estava muito animada em dividir o seu irmão.

Mas ela gostava de todos eles, gostava de sentar para beber cerveja e dar risada. Gostava de se maquiar com as meninas e ser protegida pelos garotos. Ela adorava quando Louis lhe fazia cafuné para dormir, ou quando Harry dividia sua preciosa cama com ela. Adorava quando Zayn finalmente demonstrava que ninguém podia chegar perto de sua irmã, e quando Liam ligava tarde porque tinha estudado demais e precisava se distrair um pouco; Ou então quando Niall tinha ingressos para a estreia de um novo filme e queria sua companhia. Liberty sentia-se importante quando Eleanor precisava desabafar com ela, ou quando Lola reclamava porque outras estavam roubando sua atenção. E até sentia-se privilegiada quando Louis deixava Kaya de lado porque Liberty chegava ao recinto.

Então Liberty não entendia muito bem a partir de qual momento as coisas mudaram. Julieta surgiu em sua vida no segundo Semestre, quando ela enjoava de ficar em casa no meio da bagunça familiar, e ao mesmo tempo surgiu Brian, com seu sorriso estonteante e sua educação e seu cavalheirismo. E assim todos os seus contatos e suas festas e sua diversão foram se perdendo ao longo do caminho. 

E pobre Liberty se arrependimento matasse. 

Ela só queria voltar à velha rotina, ao velho grupo, ao velho sentimento de familiaridade. 

**Author's Note:**

> Então, eu decidi começar e escrever aqui. E eu estou inspirada, e eu posso postar quando eu quiser.
> 
> Então eu posso postar a história em uma semana ou um mês ou um ano ou só Deus sabe como, porque eu decido!
> 
> Eu continuo escrevendo.


End file.
